Ankoku Yami
Appearance Ankoku has soft facial features, not very marked, thin lips, big hazel-colored eyes with hair covering just a part of them. His black colored hair is indeed rather long, shoulder length, and a bit unkempt, though straight. He is not very tall, around 5'3'', and weights about 120 lbs. His body is actually very thin, implying he might be suffering of some alimentary disorder (anorexia). His skin is also a bit pale due to malnutrition. He still seems to always walk upright, only to politely bow when in his opinion is needed (almost always). He tries to be as silent as possible when he moves or walk to avoid drawing attention upon himself and bothering others. Due to the harsh training provided him by his mother, Ankoku possesses an high tolerance of pain, being able to stab his own hand and not to feel anything. This can also be a great weakness, as he rarely knows at which extent he is wounded, as most of the time, his parents immediately rush to deal with his injuries.'' He dresses up with a black jumpsuit which seems to be of a size bigger than him (due to anorexia), and a blue-white colored hat, jacket and detachable sleeves (which he made so that he could use them together to make a makeshift blanket or, along with his staff (see below) an umbrella). He also wears black shoes and a red scarf around his neck, which is his most prized object and his Fullbring itself Personality Ankoku strives to become someone completely pure of heart. He is very often cheerful and tries to be as helpful and heroic as he can, sacrificing himself as much as possible, and he is very upset when he does not succeed. Despite this and being against violence, Ankoku has been taught not to worry to get his hand dirty if he's forced to, and he's not a coward. Ankoku also usually speaks very politely and acts with great chivalry, to the point of sounding artificial at times. Indeed, Ankoku does his best to serve others, to the point of getting puzzled when asked him 'to do what he wants to do'. As shy as he is, his ideal of party is to sit in a dark corner looking at others, wondering if he is gonna be noticed. He himself often consider himself more akin to a ghost, and thinks of the Pluses he meets as his best friends, even slightly sad when they pass on He is prone to mood swing if he fails at something, dislikes places either too hot or too cold. He is also easily distracted (trees are his worst enemies, as he often ends up slamming into them). Another weak point of his are women, as he acts somewhat uneasy around them, fearing to sound sexist/impolite to them. This said, Ankoku occasionally shows hints of a dirty mind Likes * Ankoku loves art, usually marvelling at what looks ethereal and not from this world * For the reason mentioned above, he is also fond of Soul Society and anything related to the spirits, even hollows to a lesser extent * His favorite food is Tonkatsu Udon, and loves cooking in general. * Ankoku also loves beautiful girls, but he is too shy to approach them * Another passion of his are literature and horror stories, with a big passion about B-movies and trash stories in general Dislikes * Ankoku is quite self counscious about his body in particular about his shortness * He also can't handle relationships, even the most basilar like friendships, in fear of ruining them * Being a friend of Pluses, of course, he hates how hollow's ravenousness although understands their nature as tragic monsters History Ankoku had a rather conflicting upbringing with his mother, Shini, being a former soldier who had retired after a honorable service, while his father was a hippie who had settled down to be a merchant, each with a rather argumentative and . For reason beyond humanity these two fell in love and they had a son who had both the passion for love and peace but also a strict discipline which made him a recluse, trying to abide as much as possible to these ideals. Alas, this and the general awkwardness, not to say his gift to be able to see ghosts, made him a rather lonely being, the spirits being the only beings who were his friends and cared about them, and he could not help but get worried when they disappeared. While he was smart enough to realize his parents would not accept the fact he was talking to beings they might have not existed, he was unable to hide his uneasiness around, to the point his parents got worried one day and tried to give him some tips and even a small gift, a red scarf, to give him some self esteem. It worked a bit, but alas, when he grew too friendly to people, most ended up freaking out at the reveal he ended up often alone, to the point that, one day, during a trip in the snow, he was pretty much forgotten and left outside the hotel. Having lost his way, Ankoku had a small inward breakdown and couched, hoping he could hide, to stop feeling cold and seek warmth for once, at least enough to survive. This is what he ended up finally awakening his fullbring, the scarf wrapping itself around his body and giving him warmth and dealying all the cold he was feeling until he was found out and brought back to the hotel by the teacher. Since then, he decided to hide his power, but experiment it alone and found out its current limit and powers and resumed forming bonds with the spirits, helping them not to turn into hollows by delaying the damages of the chains, causing him to get slowly more interested and involved about the presence of Shinigami, hollows, and maybe more people like him.... Powers and Abilities Fullbring The Faith Healer Ankoku unveiled his fullbring as the scarf his parents gave him when he was 10, which he has been wearing pretty much all the time. Due to his lack of knowledge about his full power and training, he has not matured it much since it has awoken. Because of the fullbring, Ankoku can control his scarf at a whim. When he does that, the scarf starts slightly glowing and looks slightly more worn out, with occasional golden outlines appearing and fading out. The Fullbring is relatively strong, able to lift a person off the ground with relative ease * First Ability - Healing Hands of Time Ankoku's most basic form of attack and defense. He has to wrap his scarf and cover the area he wants to exercise control over. Pouring reiatsu into the area, Ankoku can control the healing of the living object the scarf has control over. By focusing on that area for that minute, he can turn that area back to heal him. For example, if somebody's arm is injuried, Ankoku can delay the injury for 24 hours using his reiatsu. However, this effect won't undo the wounds and the like, only delay for a while. * Second Ability - First Breath After Coma A rather simpler and more straightforward ability. Ankoku pours more energy in his scarf and either elongates or enlarges it. Pouring as much reiatsu as possible for him, he can make the scarf long enough to create a small cocoon for himself, with the exception of the top of his head * Third Ability - Eyesight to the Blind Ankoku's most complicated ability which works as fotograms. By wrapping his scard around someone's head he can, as long as he is allowed to do such bu the other, pull out copies of the memories which become a part of his scarf. However, as he does such, the user can control what memories Ankoku shall see and, more importantly, if stronger than him in terms of either Reiroku or Seijuu, he can be outright blocked, with the feedback causing him pain. If the individual the technique is used is a rather bestial hollow or an animal, Ankoku can pull the memories, however, he needs to do so only in chronological order, from the most recent memory to the one he desires to see. Of course, the farther is the memory, the longer it takes for Ankoku to find that. Once he gets the copy of the memory, however, Ankoku can check them at any moment. Statistics Trivia * Ankoku's theme is Pietoro no Tabidachi from Popolocrois Quotes * "My humblest greetings, I am Ankoku Yami, delighted to meet you" * "'So much pain to hide in a mask...", about hollows. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution Category:NPC